


Birthday Boy

by TheDaringInferno



Series: Abduction of Innocence [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Finn and Marceline are siblings, Gen, Hunson's still a pretty bad father, Hunson/Simon relationship, Simon's not all that great either, There are a lot of demons, part of a series I'm working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno
Summary: It's Finn's birthday and nobody seems to notice.





	

Finn sighed, staring down at the new texts Dantilion had assigned to him. He knew he should be studying and he did enjoy the books that the man gave to him but he couldn't read, let alone study right now. It was the end of the day and not one person had said anything to him.

No one had wished him a happy birthday or even acknowledged the day. He knew it shouldn't really matter but even Barbatos hadn't said anything and the demon should have known in advance!

Finn gently closed his book, knowing that his father would be displeased with his lack of studying but he couldn't care less. He drifted towards his bed, considering going to sleep for the night. No. He would just lie there and think of his forgotten birthday. The thought of seeking out Marceline crossed his mind before remembering that the girl had left a few month's ago with Simon. It still hurt that his sister had left the Nightosphere with their Papa but he was learning to cope. His father needed him after all.

Finn sat on his bed, immersed in his thoughts. He remembered his Papa storming out of their home, Marceline right behind him. He remembered his sister pleading for him to come with them and his refusal. He remembered the way his father had grown cold and began to heap lessons and tutors on him in preparation for his ascension to the throne. He would be heir now that Marceline was gone. He remembered his father crying when he thought he was alone. He remembered when his father stopped hugging him. After his Papa and Marceline left, everything changed.

"Your highness?" Finn looked up in surprise. His servant, Bolran, stood before him, face awash in concern. The blonde looked around his room, realizing that his candles had already died down and left his chambers dark. How long had been sitting there?

"Yes, Bolran?" The demon watched him carefully, bright red eyes roaming over him before speaking.

"Your father requests your presence in his office." Finn nodded, snapping his fingers and bringing his candles back to life. He hurried towards his closet reaching out for his formal robes. He quickly dressed and left his room, moving down the hall towards his father's new chambers. The family wing had been closed off after Simon and Marceline had left and he and his father had relocated to the war wing. Finn came to a stop before the man's rooms, taking a deep breath and opening the door.

"Father?" Finn peeked around the door, eyes scanning for his father. The man was leaning against his desk, papers in disarray and a half-drunk bottle of whiskey covering his desk. Finn straightened himself and walked across the room. The boy came to a stop before his father, head bowed respectfully. Hunson let his gaze rove over his son before going back to the whiskey on his desk.

"I know things have been difficult without Simon or Marceline but that is no excuse." Finn hunched his shoulders. He knew he should have continued studying. "I should have spent today with you."

Finn's head snapped up in surprise. What was his father talking about? What did Simon and Marceline have to do with his birthday?

"It's fine father, I don't mind." Hunson shook his head, finally looking at his son's face. The blonde peeked up at him from his bowed position, eyes wide in surprise. He looked nearly like a man, standing there in formal armor. When had the boy gotten so tall? When was the last time he had truly spent time with the teen?

"You should. You are my son, I should spend time with you." Finn shook his head. He didn't know why he was trying to dissuade the man. This was what he wanted. He wanted someone to acknowledge his birthday but he also knew that his father was busy with running the kingdom.

"You are busy father. I understand." Hunson shook his head. He knew it was no use trying to argue with his son over something pointless. His arms snapped out to grab the boy, pulling him into a stiff hug.

"Thank you for staying." Finn awkwardly pat his father's back, trying to enjoy the embrace.

"I'll always be by your side father." Hunson shuddered, holding on to his son for a little longer. He was a wonderful boy and had stayed by his side when Hunson had needed him most.

"Thank you." Finn smiled against his father's shoulder. He was glad the man was getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pi Day everyone and a Happy Birthday to Finn Mertins!


End file.
